Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helicopter-borne underwater mines countermeasures methods and devices in which the means employed for mine-hunting are suspended beneath a helicopter which allows these means at the end of a power and winching cable to be dunked. This makes it possible, on the one hand, to limit the risks of destroying the mines by explosion merely to the destruction of these means, in protecting the carrier, and on the other hand, to increase the speed with which such a system can be deployed.